Januarius 5
by inuyasha112
Summary: First action story. This is a story about an ODST named Andrew Lancaster and his team as they try to find out whats going on at the planet Januarius 5.
1. Chapter 1

I was always was a die-hard halo fan and I always wanted to make an ODST story. Now this is not going to be about a ultra mega supersoilder spartan its going to be about a man who joined the ODST as a regular, then pushed in to action. Now remember im not to good at making fanfics but this one might be one of my best .so please no flames and it would help so much if you could give me some advice. If like I made some technical error .

so thanks for coming to my fic and I hope you love it as much as I did writing it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the halo franchise or anything like that so give them credits too k!**

* * *

The sky was rumbling with the sound of thunder and lighting. My body laid flat on the ground in extreme pain from my head to my toes.

"_**I guess I landed too hard, damn."**_

And there I was on the ground just after an orbital drop on the planet Januarius 5,separated from my squad, my company, and heck even the whole God damn Navy. I finally got the strength to open my eyes and looked around and all I could see was a dense jungle. It was raining and it was cold...just great. I temped to get up but once I tried I felt a burst of pain in my ribs."_**Well, I might as well rest a bit more."**_

So I guess your wondering how this all happened and how did I get here in the first place. no? Well I will tell you anyway like it or not. So I suppose I should start off three days ago.

It all started on the space station _Artemis _. I have been station here for around two weeks or so."I'm telling you your doing it the wrong way you dumbass!" I yelled.

"What! what could I be possibly be doing wrong!" responded Lt. Yuki.

Lt. Roy Yuki is 25,Asian,black haired,hot shot,dumbass ,but he gets the job done so I'll give him that. We met each other in ODST training and we became good friends till I started to rank five times faster then him......being a kiss-ass works sometimes. So you can imagine what our friendship is today. He's a second Lieutenant and im a captain.

"Ok let me explain it to you so that your tiny little mind can understand. You have to take the scrubber and clean this part of the barrel if you don't then all the oil you just-" .Before I could finish my sentence the alarm went off."**All personal prepare to report to your assigned ships immediately! This is not a drill!.**"

Sure Roy and I like to fight a lot but when an alarm goes off we get serious.

"We better go man!"I said to him and he nodded in agreement. Non of us knew what was happening but we did what we were told.

We ran down the corridors like everyone else and finally reach the door to the docking bay. Inscribed on it _UNSC Archangel. The_ UNSC Archangel Destroyer class was commissioned in a strong ship...really strong its armor is two meters thick! Its armament is 2x-MAC , 3x- Shiva class Nuclear Missiles, and 26x- over sized Archer missile pods. I think the armor and weapons balance each other out.

Once we opened the doors to get on the ship we found hundreds of people running to move supplies to there proper places. Try to imagine going on a vacation and you had to pack all your bags in the car in under 30 seconds......then multiply the stressfulness by thirty and there! your in our situation right now. I think was that a good analogy?

Roy and I being officers we knew where we had to go in this situation. The Bridge.

* * *

**So was it cool or what! probably not but still I like it!**

**plz make a review if you like , give advice,heck,give me some ideas! Im always open (No pun intended).**

**see you when......when.....well when I make the next chapter which I hope to make soon.**

**Bye! Bye! EVERA-BODY!**


	2. Chapter 2

Well here is chapter 2 i hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the halo franchise or anything like that so give them credits too k!**

* * *

"Come man hurry up!" I said."Hold on theres too many damn people!" Roy yelled.

I could see he was having a hard time pushing people away. Eventually he got to me so I decided to push the elevator button.

"What do you think is going on?" I asked. Roy turned to me still exhausted from pushing people away."I don't know but whatever it is its probably big." he responded.

The elevator finally came and we got on and press the button that would lead us to the bridge.

"You think it has to do with the Covenant?" I asked hoping he would know."The shit that goes on these days,who else could it be?" He said."Good answer" I replied.

The elevator doors open and we walk on to the bridge. Things seemed a lot calmer here then anywhere else on the ship. But that doesn't mean everyone was sitting around sipping tea and smoking cigars .

"Ensign how much longer till we can do a slip space jump!" We heard a voice coming from the other side of the bridge."I-I'm sorry sir just give me at least one more minute!"The helmsmen said.

We finally got up to the the man who was giving out the orders Capt. Grant."Bout time you two showed up, hurry up and sit down were about to enter a slip space jump!" he shouted.

There being no seats available we held on to the railings.

"ENSIGN HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO DO A FUCKIN SLIPSPACE JUMP!"Capitan Grant yelled.

"Ok sir were ready on your command!"The Ensign said.

The Captain took his seat and Roy and I held on the the railing titer."You there Faith?"the Captain ask as a holographic image of a womens body appeared on the display.

"Yes Capitan."she responded nonchalantly.

"Ok engage!"the Capitan ordered. I could hear even from the Bridge the engines charge up then everything looked fuzzy for a moment. Did I ever tell you how much I hate going through these?No?Ok?.Well these things alway make my stomach squelch and my vision blur. My body just hates it. Good thing it only lasts for a couple of seconds.

"Hey you ok ?" Roy asked."Yeah I'm fine its just I don't like going through these slip space things especially the new ones they make me sick." I responded still a bit space-sick. "Ah come on man ,your and ODST. Your suppose to handle this kind of stuff." Roy said."I see your point."I said as I took a deep breath.

"Faith how long till we reach Aprilius 2?"the Capitan said before taking a much needed deep breath. The holographic image took a few seconds to compute "Sir,slip space travel is very random ,but my calculations say approximately one Earth day."

"A whole day!...if you can ,please make it faster."The captain said ,only this time a bit more agitated.

So time for me to explain the history of the Capitan of what type of personalty he has?Pfff...I barely know the guy,but so far he seems like a person that you would not like to tell a joke to. But Roy being Roy...

"Had a bad day cap."Roy said relaxed acting like nothing happen. "Thats Captain Grant to you young man."He said. Still in his seat looking at all the consoles. Then he finally got up.

"I'm assuming that your-"He didn't have a chance to finish his sentence because...

"Sorry were late Capitan!"Two people had just ran out of the elevator. One girl and one boy.

The boy had a Lance Corporal Insignia on his shirt, next to it _ODST_. He had dark brown hair and a bit of fuzz on his chin."Lance Corporal Santiago Garcia reporting for duty" He said still a bit tired,I'm guessing from running around the whole ship trying to find the Bridge.

The girl however she was...nice...anyway she had dirty blond hair wrapped up in a small ponytail. She also had a Corporal Insignia next to her _ODST_ badge."Sir I'm sorry that we were late."she said. "Corporal Alexis Baker reporting for duty, sir!".

"Both of you at ease" the Captain said. I saw both of the corporals relax a bit but still ready for any type of order to be given.

"Anyway as I was saying, I'm assuming that your Captain Andrew Lancaster and lieutenant Roy Yuki?" He said.

"Umm...yes sir!" Roy said. The captain did not really pay attention to him while he said it , he just looked at the four of us.

"There's only four of you, wheres the other?" He said. A short pause came across the whole Bridge all you could hear were people talking to each other quietly about whats going on and buttons being pushed.

"Well hopefully we will meet him on the way, come with me"the Capitan started to walk to the door to the elevator."Coming?" he said questionably.

The four of us just stared at ourselves then we all said "Yes sir"We all got on the elevator as the doors closed.

So, Captain do you mind telling us whats happening? Corporal Garcia said.

"I will tell you when we get to the briefing room , ok?" the Captain said. Man, this guy like never answers anyones questions, I'm mean maybe the situation is really big or he's just a big asshole.


End file.
